The objective of this proposal is to continue to operate a highly productive, efficient tissue procurement service at The Ohio State University Medical Center as a part of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN) of the National Cancer Institute (NCI). This site will function as the core facility in the organization of consortium hospitals in the central Ohio area to provide viable human tissue specimens for research to investigators across the U.S. and Canada. The Midwestern Division of the CHTN will provide human normal, diseased, benign, and malignant surgical and autopsy tissues. This includes solid tissues, blood\sera, ascites fluids and pheresis specimens. All tissues will be procured and shipped according to specific guidelines set forth by individual investigators appropriate for their research. This includes freezing specimens in liquid nitrogen, isopentane, OCT medium, or in freezers; providing fresh tissues in saline or tissue culture media with appropriate supplements; or fixing tissue in a designated fixative, i.e., formalin. Paraffin blocks and slides will also be available for distribution. Specimens will be available to researchers within 24 hours of collection via priority overnight shipping processes, including Saturday and holiday delivery. There will be continued efforts to educate the research community of the availability of these tissues, especially since this is an alternative to animal research. Investigator needs will be identified through CHTN applications to a primary CHTN division, and will be networked via phone modems using the CHTN database software to all other CHTN divisions. Applications will be prioritized according to the CHTN charter. All remnant tissues obtained for the CHTN will be examined grossly and further characterized for quality control microscopically by surgical pathologists. All CHTN employees will be educated in the handling of human tissues and will use all established universal precautions; no knowingly infectious tissues will be distributed. All specimens will be coded to ensure patient confidentiality and will be deleted ("delinked") from CHTN records shortly after procurement. Follow- up information on specimens distributed will be available only by special request with appropriate advance informed consent of the patient.